Persuaded by you
by Naru-Chan14
Summary: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction. Takano can be..very persuasive. Part 2 soon to come


Ritsu glanced at Takano from his seat across the room. The editor was in the middle of yelling at the publishers over the phone. It wasn't unusual, but one thing that was unusual was Takao's behavior the past week.

Takano and Ritsu had started going out the previous year, though Ritsu couldn't remember, as usual, what day or even month it was when they made their relationship official. Everything had been going well until recently, when Takano started acting weird, and very secretive. He would end his phone calls abruptly when Ritsu walked in, and sometimes when Ritsu would walk in and Takano was on his computer, he would click off the internet before Ritsu could see what he was looking at. Ritsu suspected that maybe Takano was seeing someone else, but he couldn't talk to him about it.

Takano hang up on the publishers (again), then sat back down at his desk. He smiled at Ritsu, and Ritsu blushed deeply. He tried to hide it from his co-workers, as none of them knew about him and Takano, and he didn't want that to change any time soon.

Ritsu refocused on work, and he went to check his e-mail to see if the author he was managing ever wrote him back about the deadline. He was surprised to find an e-mail from Takano, sent 2 minutes earlier. Reluctantly, Ritsu opened the e-mail and read it. _Ritsu. Are you free for this weekend?_ RItsu replied, telling him that he was, in fact, free that weekend, and asked him why he wanted to know. He waited for a reply, and when it came, Ritsu read it in annoyance. _Good. Be at my house Friday after work. Maybe_.Ritsu replied. He was surprised once again when another e-mail from Takano popped up in his inbox. His heart skipped a beat when he read the words, even though he had heard them many times before. _I love you_. Ritsu furiously hit the delete key, face flushed. The computer couldn't handle it and it froze, the e-mail still on the screen. Ritsu put his face in his hands.

"Something wrong?" Asked Hatori, one of Ritsu's co-workers.

"NO!" Ritsu said it a little to quickly. Hatori shrugged to himself. Takano stood up and walked to Ritsu's desk to see what really happened. He leaned over Ritsu and read the e-mail that was still on the screen. When no one was paying attention, he nibbled on Ritsu's ear.

"I see you liked the e-mail." Ritsu got up and ran from the room. _This isn't love! This isn't love! This definitely is not love!_

He ended up just going to get a coffee from the break room, and then he returned to his desk. The day then progressed normally. When the day was finally over, Ritsu hurried to get home. As usual, Takano was right across the aisle from him on the bus. Takano had lived in the same apartment building as Ritsu since Ritsu began working for Takano as a manga editor. His room was right next to Takano's. Ritsu paid no attention to Takano, because even after a year of dating, Ritsu refused to be seen in public together, or live with Takano like Takano wanted him to. He just wasn't ready for that.

On the bus, RItsu was completely aware of Takano staring at him. He stared out the window to avoid his gaze. He hoped Takano didn't notice, but Ritsu always stared at Takano's reflection in the window. _That body...and those eyes...I love you, Takano._

The bus came to Ritsu and Takano's stop, and as they were the only ones around, they walked the block to their building, holding hands.

They got to their building and took the elevator to their floor. Still holding hands, they stopped when they got to Takano's door.

"Stay with me." He said.

"I Can't." Ritsu said, looking away once again.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's a weeknight." He needed to come up with a better excuse. "And also, I'll be with you this weekend, anyways." Takano's face brightened.

"Now you give me an answer." He pulled Ritsu to him and kissed him.

"T-Takano!" RItsu stuttered, trying to push him away. He finally relented though, and Takano, without breaking the kiss, opened the door to his apartment and backed Ritsu up into the livingroom. He kicked the door shut behind them, and he continued to back Ritsu up until they were in Takano's bedroom. He kicked the door shut once again and threw Ritsu down on the bed.

Takano pulled Ritsu's shirt off, then his own. He kissed Ritsu's neck, leaving hickeys all over. He kissed his stomach, moving down as he went, all the way down to his hardened member. Takano stripped Ritsu of the boxers that were concealing his erection. He licked the very tip of it. "Don't tease me, Masamune!" Ritsu cried out. Takano moved up and kissed Ritsu again.

"I love it when you call me by my first name."

He moved back down and took Ritsu into his mouth, sucking gently. Ritsu gripped the headboard to keep himself steady as he released himself. When Takano stopped, Ritsu whimpered.

"I-I want you inside me this time."

Takano smiled and moved to kiss Ritsu once again. Ritsu could taste himself on Takano's lips.

"Yes, love." Ritsu tried to supress his moans of pleasure, but when Takano fully inserted himself, he couldn't help it.

"C-cum Takano!" He begged. Takano groaned.

"Ritsu..." He relented, and both exhaled with sighs of pleasure. Ritsu pulled Takano close and put his tongue in his mouth, exploring it. Takano nipped at Ritsu's ear, then nipped and teased his nipples, evoking a strong reaction from Ritsu. Afterward, they took a shower together to wash away the sweat from their tired bodies. They got back into the bed, still naked but dry, and held eachother. _He persuaded me to stay again, _Ritsu thought as he gazed at Takano, long after he had fallen asleep. He gazed at him with pure affection as these thoughts went through his mind, and he knew in his heart he wanted to be with this man forever.


End file.
